List of Marvel Cinematic Universe Villains' deafets
* Raza '''- Presumably shot by Stane's men. * '''Omar - Shot by Stane's men. * Ahmed '-' 'Shot by Stane's men * '''Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger '- Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. * '''Ivan Vanko/Whiplash - Fatally wounded in the explosion caused by Iron Man and War Machine's repulsor beams. He then detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man * The Destroyer - Blown up by Thor. * Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff * Loki ''' - Fell off the Bifrost Bridge (In Thor), Arrested by Thor where he was tied with specialized manacles (includes the one that gagged him) so he cannot escape (In The Avengers). * '''Heinz Kruger - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. * Ellen Brandt - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. * Eric Savin - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. * Aldrich Killian '''- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed by Pepper with a repulsor beam using an arm from an Iron Man suit. * '''Algrim/Kurse - Destroyed when Loki activated one of his black hole grenades on him. * Malekith the Accursed - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. * Arnim Zola - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when he died, and 44 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. * Jasper Sitwell - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. * Alexander Pierce - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. * The Other - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. * Carina - Disintegrated by the Orb when she tried to harness its power. * Korath the Pursuer - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. * Ronan the Accuser - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb. * Doctor List - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. * Wolfgang von Strucker - Head bashed against a wall by Ultron off-screen, who then wrote "PEACE" on the wall with his blood. * Ultron - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. * Darren Cross/Yellowjacket Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. * Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) - Blew himself up with a suicide bomb on his vest, taking civilians with him (although he was trying to take Captain America with him instead). * Abilisk - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. * Category:List